


Expendable

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Self-Sacrificing Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo and Liam are taken captive by Kate and Monroe, Theo is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Liam is the one that makes it out alive.





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara, who wanted More Expendable Than You for Bad Things Happen Bingo. And this happened.

Theo knows they’re both not making it out of this. At least not alive. He’s known ever since they got captured and he saw not only Monroe’s, but Kate Argent’s smirking face looking down at him. Alone they’re horrible, but together…

Theo has to suppress a shudder at the thought. He’s already gone through his fair share of electrocution and them slicing at his skin. He’s fine with it. He’ll deal. But Liam… he can’t let them get their hands on Liam.

“Let him go,” Theo grits out.

Kate laughs, “Why would we do that?”

“If you let him go, I’ll stop fighting you. You can do whatever you want to me,” Theo tells them. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him but he doesn’t look away from the women in front of him. “You can kill me for all I care. But only if you let him go.”

“And if we don’t?” Monroe asks. “From where I’m standing, we have the advantage here.”

Theo knows she’s right. They have no reason to consider his offer. But he still has to try. “If you hurt him, and I do get away. You can rest assured that I will not stop until I have made you feel the same kind of pain, only worse.”

“At least torturing him is a way to get him to shut up,” Kate says. She flips the switch and sends another jolt of electricity through him. Across from him, Liam starts struggling with his chains.

“Theo!”

“And this one doesn’t seem to like seeing him hurt,” Kate muses. “Maybe we kill him while the other watches. After all, being the survivor often hurts worse.”

“And you call us monsters,” Liam hisses.

That earns him a jab with the Taser Kate is carrying. She laughs again before following Monroe out of the room. Once they’re gone, Theo finally looks at Liam, taking in the way he’s slumped over and breathing heavy.

“Just shut up, Liam. Don’t give them any more reason to hurt you.”

“You shut up,” Liam tells him. “You with your bullshit and self-sacrificing behavior. What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that the chances of both of us making it out of this are slim to none,” Theo tells him. “I’m thinking that if anyone of us should make it out of here, it’s you. I’ve always been more expendable than you, and that’s the truth of it. And I can’t… I can’t see anything happen to you. So I will take whatever they throw at me, even if it means letting them kill me. As long as you make it out of here alive.”

“And what makes you think that after they kill you that they’ll actually let me go?” Liam asks, sounding angrier than Theo has ever heard him. “Huh? They could easily kill you and then turn on me. So stop being a fucking idiot, and let things be. The pack are coming for us. I know they are. We just have to last until then.”

Theo knows that’s easier said than done. Especially when Kate walks back in, holding a long bladed knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

“Now,” Kate smirks. “Where should we start?”

Theo looks over at Liam, and their eyes meet. Theo just hopes Liam can find a way to understand. He feels the blade slide over his skin, and fights the urge to close his eyes. If he’s going to die, he wants Liam to be the last thing he sees.

He mouths a silent “I love you” to Liam, watching as Liam nods and struggles to whisper it back.

That’s when he notices Monroe walking slowly towards Liam, a knife raised in her hand, ready to strike.

Theo screams.


End file.
